


Taking from you

by Nep_Nep



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nep_Nep/pseuds/Nep_Nep
Summary: Sheppard still had parts of the Iratus-DNA in his body, from the time he turned into that bug thing.It didn't affect his body in any way. It was more like it was asleep, waiting in him.John's Iratus-DNA awoke at the time when the wraith, Todd, gave him the gift of life. Since then the gene slowly got to work in his body and changed him little by little without showing visibly.Because of Elia's DNA (the wraith who bit Sheppard) John changes partly to a female.John is unaware of these changes until suddenly the cause of his problem, the wraith Commander Todd, contacts Atlantis again after the unhappy incident with the Attero device.John's pheromones go crazy..
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 22
Kudos: 128





	1. Heatful night

John didn't really felt good.

It was like his body was burning and waves of heat were shooting though him. He was lying in hisbed panting hard. John had already gotten rid of his clothes because they stuck uncomfortably tohis sweaty skin. Even though it felt like he had the worst fever he'd ever had, his member was painfully hard and it seemed like it wasn't going down anytime soon.When John would try to touch it, the heat would increase and the pain nearly made him black out. His body was so weak that he was unable to stand or even just sit up.This was just great since they were supposed to meet up with Todd, his old prison buddy, in the morning. The thought of the wraith drove bolts of electricity through him and he felt something switching inside his body. Panting harder than before, John gave out the worst curse he could think of when he suddenly felt a wetness under his ass. A touch tells him that it was warm and a little slippery.

"The hell did that come from?"

John could summon enough strength to pull himself onto his side and out of the wet spot on his blanket.But he could still feel that something was dripping down his ass. He turned the lights on but justso that it brightened the room as much as the flame of a candle.Slowly he let his hand slip down over the curve of his ass and when his finger brushed lightly over his hole he wasn't able to stop the needy moan pass his lips.  
He arched his back, and he could feel the 'moisture kept running down his thighs. When he followed the wet trail up his leg he came back to his opening and this time he bit his lip in time before any sound could leave his throat.

He let his finger roam over the rim, and he could feel it twitching under his touch. More fluids were coming out and under normal circumstances he would probably panic or at least wonder what it was that kept flowing out of him but the pleasure was so overwhelming that he couldn't think straight

He was aching into his touch and he wanted more. That was all he could think about at that moment. Slowly he pushed his finger inside him, and he needed to bite down on his pillow so he wouldn't bite his own lips bloody or cry out in ecstasy.

After a short time he started to thrust in and out of himself and his hips started to push back in amatching rhythm to increase his pleasure.  
One finger turned into two and then three, and he worked them harder and faster.

After a short time he started to thrust in and out of himself and his hips started to push back in amatching rhythm to increase his pleasure.One finger turned into two and then three, and he worked them harder and faster. Still, it wasn't enough.  
John wanted more, needed more. 

He needed... 

needed...

Todd.

He wanted the wraith Commander to fuck him, to ram into him again and again until he couldn't come anymore.That he would be filled with the wraith's seed so much that his passage would be brimming with his cum.

The thought of Todd's claws sliding over his skin or how he would bite him with his shark-like teeth, marking and claiming every part of him made John lose it, and he came hard on his sheets.Too blissed out to care about the mess he made he collapsed on his bed. Overwhelmed from his powerful orgasm, he was shaking from the afterglow and it took him a while before he drifted off to sleep. Before he lost consciousness, he could hear the familiar multi-toned voice calling him in the back of his mind.

“Sheppard.”


	2. The morning after

John awoke again when his alarm went off.  
At first, he felt a little lost but slowly the morning dizziness faded away and he began to remember every detail of his activities last night.

In seconds his cheeks turned red from shame and he looked with horror at the mess he'd left on himself and the sheet.  
His fluids had dried on his skin and it felt disgustingly sticky between his legs.  
He rose up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom since he was in desperate need of a shower.When the warm water ran down his back, John sighed, pleased.If he had to name one thing he loved about the city the most it would be the showers because Atlantis' ability to perfectly adjust to the person's needs was just brilliant.

That’s something the Ancients could be proud of.

John gave the wall in front of him a fond pat before he began to scrub every evidence off his body from last night.  
The sponge glided over his skin, and he let out a humming sound, but when his hand glide over his chest his movements abruptly stopped.

Right there in the middle John could see the scar clearly that was left from Todd when his feeding organ had bitten down and his claws had dug in.With the fingers of his free hand he traced over the mark, and he let out a gasp at the feeling.  
He remembered the pain he felt when the wraith had sucked the life out of him. Every time worse than the one before and when he had nearly taken the last drop from him John had feared that his next breath might be his last. And just when he thought that the wraith would take the rest left in him he was filled with wonderful energy, and he felt even younger and stronger than before.  
Rodney had suspected that the wraith gave him more that he took but John didn't believe that Todd would have given him more than what was really necessary. Not when they were still surrounded by enemies, and he would need every drop to be able to heal his own wounds.Slowly John moved to lie his hand over the scar, to imitate the way Todd’s hand had laid there. But just before he fully put his hand down he tore it away like he burned himself.  
Swiftly he poured shampoo onto his hair and wildly began to scrub like he was trying to push this memory out of his head by pure force.

When he was clean, dried and fully clothed he made his way to the cafeteria already expecting McKay to be there.

Like he predicted, Rodney was sitting at one of the tables with a full tray with Ronon and Teyla and the Satedan and the scientist seemed to be in a heated discussion.  
After John filled a tray himself he took his place in front of Teyla who greeted him with a warm smile and a nod.  
The group had gone silent the seconds before he got to their table which earned each of them a look of suspicion "Did I miss something?"

Rodney flinched from his question and just answered with a short 'No' while avoiding his gaze. But not only Mckay was acting fishy.  
Teyla was still friendly and polite as always, however her mind seemed to be elsewhere while she informed them about her last meeting with her people. It was like she was desperately trying to hold Sheppard's gaze. Whenever she looked at him she tried to focus on his eyes but her line of sight would travel down after a short time and then shoot back up, and she would act like she did something improper.  
Ronon was just intensely staring at him ... in a very disturbing way.  
Like a feral animal watching its prey.  
John pushed off the tickling feeling that formed in his abdomen from the fear of being punched at any second.

Teyla and Mackey were trying to move Ronon's attention somewhere else, but he kept glaring at John for some reason. Rodney especially wanted to stop him from doing something so he even went as far as kicking the much stronger man under the table. Some would think the scientist had a death wish.  
In the end John couldn’t stand it anymore and put the turkey sandwich that he had been eating back down "Spit it out, Chewie. What is it?“

Ronon's lips curled into a small smirk."I have a question...but I was told that it would be wrong to ask.“ 

John could feel the relief wash over him by his friend's statement since it meant he wouldn’t leave the cafeteria with a bloody nose. It wouldn’t be the first time that his friend would ask uncomfortable or difficult questions.  
Ronon was known as a man of few words or sometimes no more than an unfriendly growl but when he speaks up out of curiosity the weirdest stuff can come out.

One time he asked Woolsey if it would be common for older men from Earth to have a blank spot on the top of their heads. John tried to cover his laughing with coughing, but he didn't thinkthe civilian leader believed it for a second.Since then Ronon came to John if he wanted to know something Earth-related.

"Is it an 'Earth thing' again?" John asked right before he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Are you going into heat?“

John nearly choked on the turkey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank Eos1969 for all the help and lovely advices. ^^


	3. Where is a wraith basis ship when you need it

At some point John questioned if he really was as unlucky as he appeared to be or if some higher power just had it in for him.  
Maybe he insulted some of the Ancient without knowing.  
How else was he supposed to explain how his life was so fucked up?  
He doesn't believe anyone else has it as messed up as his.  
There are several points to affirm his thesis.

Point one  
\- Not that it was strange enough that he traveled to other planets on a daily basis, but he also did so in another galaxy (but he shared that statement with another hundred people).

Point two  
\- He keeps having near death experiences in form of reckless rescue missions or missions that went terrible wrong and without a possibility of survival or a short death where he is brought back just in time at least once a month. (That also applies to the other members of his team so still not what he was looking for.)

Point three  
\- He was tortured by having his life slurped out sip for sip by a wraith he afterwards escaped and later on formed some weird alliance with.

John can't think of something similar strange that happened to someone he knows, but he still had the feeling it wasn't enough.

How about this, while finger fucking his apparently self lubricating ass he fantasies about being dominated by the earlier mentioned wraith and then not even twenty-four hours later his best friend, who absolutely despised the wraith in general, asked him if he was going into heat like some animal.

With this John sees his theory confirmed.

After so much bullshit thrown his way he sees it as his good right to have at least one extra cup of the good coffee.  
That or choking to death on his sandwich and being put out of his misery.

As he takes it there are only two options left for him.  
He could either face this very awkward conversation or he could find some kind of excuse that would allow him to push it out as long as possible.

...where is a wraith basis ship when you need it?


	4. The start of a very awkward conversation

A hand holding a cup of water brings him back from his inner monologue.  
He thanks Teyla with a little nod while taking the cup from her and lifting it up to his lips   
The cool liquid felt good and gave him an excuse not to look at his teammates but the second he placed it down he saw how all eyes were on him.

Well damn.

After clearing his throat to overplay the clearly awkward atmosphere, he gave his attention to Ronon.

But John didn't really knew what he should say at the moment so the only thing he could do is hold on to the last string of hope and pray that he simply misunderstood.  
“You wanna repeat that buddy? Don't think I could hear you right.” 

With a raised eyebrow he tried to tell Ronon should he have heard right to shut it and just leave it, but the former runner doesn't seem to speak eyebrow because he just leaned a little forward and said with a voice far too serious for this kind of conversation as John found: "Are. You. Going. Into. Heat.”

Damn, so now it clearly wasn't a misunderstanding, and they also couldn't pretend that it was one.

After a long pause the colonel made several failed attempts to start another sentence while trying to make it as less uncomfortable as it has already been.

Teyla, the loyal friend she is, comes to his aid. So he thought.  
"What Ronon meant to ask is if you are in your mating cycle." Her way of saying it seemed even worse than Ronons and the way she toned her voice down to make sure nobody on the other tables could hear them didn't make it better. 

Is this how women feel like if they're asked if they are on their period? John really wants to apologize to some of his ex-girlfriends.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!"  
This conversation was seriously taking a toll on him, you can't blame him for snapping at this point. Other men would have broken long ago.

The athosian woman was about to clarify her statement when the runner cut in.  
"Do you want to be copulated? To be dominated and impregnated?" 

To be what? Impregnated?!  
Why was he the female in this scenario?

"Sorry, but at my last check up I was still male so my chances of getting pregnant are pretty slim."

There was suddenly a loud groan to hear from the scientist.  
"I already told them that, but apparently that kind of thing is in this galaxy not part of their common sense." Ronon shot Rodney a glare and made a sound that seemed pretty much like a growl.

Shockingly the shorter man only rolled with his eyes. The bravery the Canadian showed this morning was impressive and John really wanted to know what kind of coffee his friend was drinking and if he could have a sip.

Though he had wished that his friend had said something earlier that could have prevented this fiasco.  
If he had already clarified it then why does he still has to hear all this?!

"Like Rodney said are the things here a little different." Teyla gave said person a pointed look. "For us gender is of little importance for our reproduction. Some people, men, in my folk are going through a mating cycle themselves. Their bodies are blessed with the gift of creating life. We hold those people in high regard since they are able to produce many strong offsprings but their blessing also holds a disadvantage. The heat can be very painful if the person isn't being taken care of right." The look she gave him made him feel pretty uneasy. Like she would knew something he wasn't aware of but actually should be.

Suddenly John recalled the event of last night.  
The way he felt like he was on fire, how powerless he had become and how every touch was overwhelming.   
"He wanted the wraith Commander to fuck him, to ram into him again and again until he couldn't come anymore.That he would be filled with the wraith's seed so much that his passage would be brimming with his cum."

That was something he didn't wish to remember, at all!

Only because the runner said something about dominating. Where the hell do they even get the idea from?  
Oh God, please don't tell him they found out about last night. Did he forgot to soundproof the room?  
Is that why Rodney isn't looking at him? Did they told him? Now he doesn't want a boring mission anymore, now he wants to get stunned and never wake up.  
But maybe he is only overthinking it and they are actually talking about something absolutely different.

How good is his luck for today that this would actually be the case?  
The horoscope says: Horrible.  
So the same as always.

He could actually just ask. Isn't communication the key to everything. Maybe if he talked more his marriage wouldn't have turned out so bad.

Well, what is the worst that could happen?  
If they did hear him then his dignity is dead anyway and if not that he can make sure to fix this whole misunderstanding.

Come on Sheppard this is your team. You trust this people with your life. Man up! A question won't kill you.

"What made you...how could you.." maybe he should have thought about how to ask first before he just started talking.  
"How have you come to the conclusion that I...might be like...that?" That wasn't so bad.

So he thought.  
Suddenly ALL three gave each other a weird look before their eyes fell back on him.

He takes it back. This was bad, very bad.

Screw communication! 

He wishes he had never asked!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> this is a little test for myself.  
> It is the first time I wrote about something erotic and I wanted to know how the readers would react to my work. It would be lovely if some of you could give me a feedback or some advices to improve my writing.
> 
> English is also not my native language so I apologise for the mistakes you might find in the text.  
> Still I hope you enjoyed this work of mine.
> 
> Thank you for your time and I wish you all a pleasant day.


End file.
